


Перерождение

by timmy_failure



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бернард бы совсем не возражал, если бы Тим предупредил его заранее, что он водится с целой семьей киллеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перерождение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rebirth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296065) by [FridaysChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/115651).
> 
> Примерный таймлайн — доребутная вселенная, примерно четыре-пять лет спустя событий серии Red Robin.
> 
> «Борода» — сленговый термин, обозначающий человека, который (сознательно или не зная об этом) выступает в качестве фиктивного романтического интереса, чтоб скрыть факт измены либо сексуальную ориентацию своего партнёра.
> 
> Стивен Гровер Кливленд — 22-й и 24-й американский президент. Единственный президент США, занимавший свой пост два срока с перерывом и соответственно получивший двойную нумерацию в списке президентов.

Бернард ещё никогда не присутствовал на таких странных похоронах. С другой стороны, он бывал на странных похоронах не так часто, чтоб можно было сравнивать, да и сами по себе похороны ничем не выделялись: обычные надгробные речи, обычная церемония. 

Может, дело было в том, что вся неделя у него выдалась какая-то странная, и началась она с того, что в клинике Лесли Томпкинс объявился Красный Робин. 

Если бы самоназванные борцы с преступностью регулярно обращались в городские больницы, то Бернард бы об этом знал уже давно. Напрашивался вывод, что большинство шло к каким-нибудь «своим» специалистам — кажется, был один такой, его даже звали _доктор_ Миднайт или как-то так — поэтому появление Красного Робина в клинике было чем-то из ряда вон. Как бы то ни было, Бернард теперь был профессионалом. Он был медбратом, получил образование, и степень, и всё остальное, поэтому, невзирая на дикость ситуации, Бернард просто наложил швы, успешно справился с желанием задать слишком много ненужных вопросов и отправил его восвояси. 

Красный Робин стал первым героем, которого он действительно _встретил_ , хотя троих ему довелось увидеть ещё когда он учился в школе. В присутствии Красного Робина Бернарда пробрала дрожь. Ему показалось, что с него мерки снимают. Может, даже для гроба. Он знал, конечно, что выходцы из бэт-клана вроде как не убивали, и что из-за этого в преступном мире к ним иногда относились без должной серьёзности, но сам Бернард считал, что не отнимать жизни было на порядок сложнее. 

В общем, ему просто было немного неуютно рядом с пациентом, чей взгляд нельзя было проследить. Но профессионализм всё же одержал верх, поэтому Бернард взял себя в руки и не схватился за телефон, чтоб немедленно растрезвонить всем знакомым о своей встрече. 

На следующий день ему позвонил его давний друг Тим. В последнее время они почти не общались, хотя именно благодаря связям Тима Бернард смог получить приличную работу, когда экономика здорово пошатнулась. Платили там не то чтобы много, но работа в целом ему нравилась, и он был ей доволен в те дни, когда предотвращение смертей, всеобщее безумие и безысходность шли на спад. Бернард не был уверен, хочет ли Тим вообще поддерживать с ним связь: тот отвечал на письма, как отвечал бы полузнакомый дальний родственник, и общего у них, кажется, почти не осталось с тех пор, как Тим бросил учёбу и стал владельцем огромной корпорации.

Они никогда не говорили по телефону, и раньше Тим ему не звонил. Это была уже вторая странность за несколько дней, поэтому Бернард с чистой совестью объявил неделю ненормальной. Тим пригласил его на похороны дворецкого семьи Уэйнов, которого Бернард ни разу в глаза не видел. Приглашение тоже весьма настораживало, но, возможно, Тим так давал знать, что ему сейчас нужна моральная поддержка.

Бернард всегда считал себя отличным другом, поэтому он приехал на похороны в своём лучшем костюме. Костюм наверняка был недостаточно пафосный, но Тиму вряд ли будет дело до того, что на Бернарде далеко не «Армани». Во всяком случае, Бернард на это надеялся — всё-таки они не виделись уже целую вечность. 

И вот теперь он неловко топтался за плотным кольцом людей, окруживших Тима. Эти люди, собственно, и делали похороны странными, и дело было даже не в нескольких известных журналистах, мелькавших в толпе. У Бернарда волосы на загривке вставали дыбом с самого приезда, будто какое-то звериное чутьё подсказывало, что эта публика была опасной. Он был относительно уверен, что его здесь не убьют и не съедят, но подсознание, похоже, считало по-своему. Причину опасений сформулировать не выходило: все присутствующие держались как Тим, ничем себя не выдавая, но у большинства под костюмами (которые, к облегчению Бернарда, далеко не все оказались безобразно роскошными) угадывалась нешуточная мускулатура, и все они двигались, как двигаются хищники, когда думают, что на них никто не смотрит. 

Тим, кажется, только сейчас заметил Бернарда. 

— Бернард! Идём, я тебя со всеми познакомлю, — Тим приобнял его за плечи, и Бернарду пришлось представиться одуряющему количеству людей. Они, впрочем, быстро разошлись, оставив его один на один с самыми жуткими экземплярами. Рука Тима на плече вдруг показалась капканом. Очень крепким таким капканом. Бернард бы совсем не возражал, если бы Тим предупредил его заранее, что он водится с целой семьёй киллеров. 

— Э, я, пожалуй… — начал было он. 

Тим сжал его плечо. 

— Брюс Уэйн, — сказал он. Бернард сглотнул и пожал протянутую руку. Уэйн кивнул с отсутствующим видом, будто в следующие пять минут собирался забыть, как Бернарда зовут, и отошёл; Бернард заметил, что вскоре после этого он покинул кладбище. — Мой старший брат, Дик Грейсон, — у Дика оказались смешливые глаза, но Бернарду легче ничуть не стало. Вместо этого он подумал, что Дик, наверное, из тех, кто убивает и при этом смеётся. — Дэмиан Уэйн, мой младший брат официально и не мой младший брат духовно ввиду взаимной неприязни, — Дэмиан окинул его взглядом. Если Красный Робин приценивался к Бернарду исподтишка, то Дэмиан, наоборот, даже не пытался скрываться. Дэмиану на вид было лет четырнадцать или пятнадцать, если судить по жидкой щетине и не слишком чистой коже, но Бернарду (совсем не коротышке, между прочим) он показался огромным. Тима, кажется, это совсем не беспокоило, а вот Бернарду пришлось усилием воли сдержаться, чтоб не отступить на шаг.

Дэмиан хмыкнул.

— Сойдёт, пожалуй. Он не Пенниуорт, но второго такого мы не найдём, поэтому ты можешь его взять.  
— Сойдёт? Сойдёт для чего? — Бернард окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.  
— Я учту твоё благорасположение, — невозмутимо ответил Тим и обернулся к Бернарду: — Поговорим чуть позже. Разреши представить тебе Барбару…

Барбара Гордон сидела в инвалидной коляске, но Бернард откуда-то знал, что она могла бы уложить его одной левой, не вставая. Сегодняшний день очень разрушительно влиял на его самооценку и нервы. 

Наконец Тим увлёк Бернарда прочь с кладбища, к лимузину у въезда. Его братья уже ждали внутри. 

— Ты на автобусе приехал, да? — спросил Тим. — Давай мы тебя подвезём, — предложение больше походило на приказ, так что Бернард забрался на заднее сиденье.  
— Слушай, Тим, — начал он, — я не понимаю, что тут творится, но…

Тим едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Мы хотим предложить тебе работу. Альфред делал для нашей семьи многое, очень многое. Его непросто будет заменить, но мы считаем, что ты мог бы справиться. 

Ненормальная неделя превратилась в безумную.

— Я не думаю, что сертификат медбрата годится для кандидата в дворецкие, — ответил Бернард. — И потом, мне нравится моя работа.  
— Твоё образование куда важнее, чем тебе кажется. А ещё нам важно умение хранить секреты. Я слышал, что Красный Робин недавно был в числе твоих пациентов.

У Бернарда отвисла челюсть. Что за чертовщина. О таких вещах не трепались на каждом углу, Лесли бы не стала, во всяком случае, так откуда Тим мог узнать?..

— Насчёт твоей работы, — продолжил Тим, будто не замечая, как Бернард ловит ртом мух. — Я предлагаю испытательный срок. Месяц для начала. Если всё сложится, мы расширим круг твоих обязанностей. Если не сложится, ты сможешь вернуться к Лесли без лишних расспросов. Я уже переговорил с ней и лично позабочусь о том, чтоб для тебя придержали место. Я даже могу обеспечить надбавку всему персоналу клиники, если ты согласишься. 

Челюсть Бернарда отвисла ещё ниже.

— Тим, это… это шантаж. Ты устроил заговор с моей начальницей? Какого хрена?

Дэмиан ухмыльнулся. Уголок рта Тима пополз вверх. 

— Понимаешь, мне нужен друг. Нам всем нужен. Кто-то, кто не постесняется…  
— Высказаться? — перебил Дэмиан.

Тим фыркнул.  
— Пожалуй. Не станет молчать, если мы вдруг станем вести себя как идиоты. 

Чем дальше, тем загадочнее. Чёрт бы Тима побрал, он же знал, как сильно Бернарда манило всё, что выходило за рамки. И не вина Бернарда, что ему были интересны таинственные люди, о которых известно очень мало — Тим, например, или герои в масках. Бернард всегда был рад строить догадки («Додумай то, чего не знаешь» — сказал ему Тим когда-то), но знать наверняка было намного лучше. 

— Ты не идиот, ты просто стрёмный, — сообщил он Тиму. — Но я уже знаю, что ты с тараканами. Когда я должен приступить? 

Уголок рта дёрнулся выше. 

— Увидимся в понедельник. Обсудим зарплату, хотя не думаю, что ты будешь недоволен, а потом я вкратце объясню остальное.

***

Поместье оказалось совершенно жутким. Не живи здесь мирный плейбой Брюс Уэйн (который, напомнил себе Бернард, был далеко не безобидным, ну или как минимум дружил с очень, очень страшными людьми), то особняк бы давно заработал репутацию дома с привидениями. Бернард здорово опасался, что на звонок в ворота вылетит отряд ниндзя-убийц, но и объяснять Тиму, что он не приехал потому, что испугался дома, тоже не хотелось. Даже если от особняка и вправду мурашки по коже пробегали.

Ворота Бернарду открыли сразу, и никаких ниндзя по его душу не пришло. Тим уже ждал снаружи и махнул ему, где можно припарковаться, а затем жестом пригласил войти. 

— Сначала тур, — начал Тим. — Дом гигантский. Не представляю, если честно, как Альфред так хорошо со всем справлялся, несмотря на прочие обязанности, и когда он успевал спать. Думаю, у него была целая армия роботов-помощников, — он показал ему кухню, бальный зал и кабинет. В кабинете их ждал Брюс Уэйн, который, похоже, был не слишком рад видеть Бернарда. Бернард его понимал: покойный Альфред был Уэйну другом, почти отцом, если верить тому, что Бернард успел разузнать, и теперь его наверняка считали самозванцем. Не слишком компетентным самозванцем ко всему прочему, потому что Тим не преувеличивал и особняк был громадный — Бернард не представлял, как его предшественник успевал что-то помимо уборки. Но Тим был прав и в другом: за порядком кто-то должен был следить. Бернард сам вырос в старинном доме и знал, как быстро всё покрывается пылью. Забудь о старом доме на неделю — и он превратится в развалины. 

Тим переглянулся с Уэйном перед уходом, и Бернард спиной почувствовал, как его провожают внимательным взглядом. 

Второй этаж состоял из неприличного количества спален. Уэйн и Дэмиан занимали по комнате, по одной гостевой — Тим и Дик. Тим показал Бернарду пустые спальни и сообщил, что от него потребуется присутствовать в доме всё время. Семья Тима жила по очень странному графику, и Бернарду предстояло быть рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки и семь дней в неделю. Бернарда это устраивало: его квартирка была тем ещё крысятником, да и не в лучшем районе. Он решил, что оставит её за собой на случай, если затея с дворецким не выгорит, но будет пользоваться всеми преимуществами должности, пока может. Бернард выбрал незанятую спальню на отшибе, потому что знал: какое-то время он будет чувствовать себя незваным гостем. И потом, ему было куда комфортнее иметь чуточку личного пространства, а не лезть поближе к жилым комнатам. Он ведь не был членом семьи, в конце концов. 

Потом Тим заговорил об обязанностях. В первую очередь, конечно, требовалась уборка. Бернарда требование устраивало: медики обязаны следить за чистотой, и опыта по этой части у него хватало. Про роботов Тим, кстати, не шутил. Особняк был набит лучшей техникой, произведённой фирмами Уэйна, автоматизированные пылесосы и фильтры от пыли значили, что уборка упростится в несколько раз. Оно и к лучшему, ведь, если бы Уэйнам требовались обычные горничные, они бы обратились в специальную службу, правда? Дальше в списке шла готовка, с чем Бернард, по собственному мнению, вполне способен был справиться, пусть даже не так виртуозно, как Альфред. Дэмиан пробормотал что-то про кулинарные курсы, когда услышал, как они обсуждают этот вопрос. Тим на это пожал плечами и посмотрел на Бернарда:

— Мы можем устроить, если захочешь.  
— Может быть, как-нибудь, — Бернард пока не был готов брать на себя ещё и это.

Он узнал, что все Уэйны питаются до смешного здорово, что, опять же, было вполне ему по плечу, потому что он знал основные принципы. Понемногу прояснялось, как могут пересечься обязанности дворецкого и медбрата.

— Ты что-то говорил о дополнительных обязанностях, если я останусь?  
— Точно. Твой список дел вырастет, если всё пойдёт хорошо.

Тим завёл его обратно в кабинет и протянул контракт. У Бернарда глаза полезли на лоб, когда он увидел, сколько ему предлагали.  
— Ну… — только и сказал он. 

Тим снова едва заметно улыбнулся:  
— Мы тебе не дадим бездельничать.  
— Ладно тогда, — ответил Бернард и постарался не думать, сколько на его новую зарплату можно было бы купить вакцин для клиники. Мысль была не слишком справедливой, потому что Уэйн весьма неплохо снабжал их медикаментами, и любая нехватка была вызвана проблемами поставщиков, а не плохим финансированием. В любом случае, предложенной ему суммы хватило бы, чтоб нанять ещё пятерых новых работников.  
— Альфред делал для нас очень многое, — добавил Тим.  
— Не верится, что вы платили ему такие деньги только за то, чтоб он вас отчитывал за глупости. Чем ещё мне предстоит заниматься? Чистить выгребные ямы?  
— Обсудим это позже.

Бернарду не слишком понравилось, что Тим увильнул от ответа, но было ясно, что большего он всё равно не добьётся.

***

В первую ночь в особняке Бернарду не спалось. Он слишком привык к шуму Готэма, а в гигантском доме было замогильно тихо, и в его громадной спальне гуляло эхо и ясно ощущалась пустота. Бернард метался по кровати и вертелся с боку на бок, изредка проваливаясь в дрёму, но так и не смог заснуть. Ближе к утру он окончательно сдался и мысленно напомнил себе обязательно купить недорогих ковров и повесить что-нибудь на стены. Изменить немного акустику.

Он на цыпочках выбрался из спальни, чтоб взять на кухне тёплого молока и снотворного. Остальные комнаты на этаже молчаливо зияли распахнутыми дверями. Опять чертовщина какая-то. Бернард догадывался, что Уэйн-старший кутит по ночам даже в будни, но, несмотря на ранний час, пустовала и спальня Дэмиана. Интересно, когда в этом доме было положено вставать? 

Уже возвращаясь со своим молоком, Бернард услышал из кабинета голоса и притормозил у лестницы. Он помедлил — мало кому понравится прислуга, которая греет уши, но ведь служанки и дворецкие всё равно то и дело подслушивают то, что им знать не положено. Тим вот тоже про секретность говорил. Любопытство взяло верх, да и трепать языком Бернард не собирался. Он просто хотел быть в курсе. Для себя. 

— Он тебе не нравится, — услышал он голос Тима, и понял, что речь ведут о нём. Вот теперь он был обязан дослушать до конца, поэтому он подобрался поближе.  
— Не в этом дело, — сказал Брюс. — Тим, я доверяю твоему выбору. Просто… Альфред.  
— Понимаю. 

Повисла пауза. 

— По крайней мере, у него подходящее имя, — негромко рассмеялся Брюс.  
— Что?.. — ещё одна пауза, и Бернард переступил с ноги на ногу. — Бернард, мы знаем, что ты там.

Тим, к счастью, не сердился. Бернард, шаркая, вошёл в кабинет, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо.

— Извините. Я… ну… просто. Молоко брал, — Бернард вцепился в свою чашку.  
— Слишком тихо в доме? — спросил Брюс. — Я тоже люблю шум города. Только я редко ложусь рано, сам понимаешь.

Брюс то ли был в хорошем настроении, то ли успешно прикидывался, поэтому Бернард рискнул спросить:  
— А что вы имели в виду про подходящее имя?  
— Это шутка для посвящённых, — ответил Брюс. Что… впрочем, ладно. Уэйн мог просто сказать, что не хочет объяснять, Бернард бы понял.  
— Извините, что помешал, — сказал он вместо того, что думал на самом деле, и убрался наверх, пить молоко и пытаться поспать хоть немного.

***

Следующие несколько недель Бернард осваивался. Он привык к тишине по ночам, и, хоть он и старался не слишком обживать комнату, Тим помог ему задекорировать стены и найти ковры. Он более-менее изучил свои обязанности, хотя работа всё равно то и дело преподносила сюрпризы. Хуже всего ему давалось отвечать на телефонные звонки. В трети случаев звонили разъярённые женщины, ещё треть звонивших возмущалась совсем не из-за сорванного свидания, но и в остальных случаях он ухитрялся через раз отвечать невпопад.

Ещё Бернард завёл на компьютере файл с названием «Список странностей Уэйнов». 

● Никто не ходит на свидания, кроме Брюса.  
● У всех очень странные шутки.  
● Никто никогда не спит.  
● Все повёрнуты на здоровом питании.  
● Все повёрнуты на качалке.  
● Никто никогда не стучится; см. также: Все точно знают, что творится в любой части дома в любое время суток.

Файл пришлось защитить паролем, потому что про личное пространство, похоже, здесь никто не слышал. Дэмиан в частности. 

Последний пункт списка Бернард отвёл на людей, которые ни с того ни с сего периодически появлялись в доме. Бернард точно знал, что никого не впускает, и ни разу не видел, чтоб кого-то впускал кто-то из семьи, но он то и дело натыкался на чужаков. 

Сегодня, например, он обнаружил в гостиной блондинку. Она валялась на диване, забросив ноги на спинку и почти упираясь головой в пол, и смотрела новости. 

— Изображаете летучую мышь? — спросил её Бернард. 

Блондинка подпрыгнула, и вид у неё стал… виноватый?

— Ой. Я вас не заметила.  
— Забавно. Я не заметил, как вы вошли.  
— Брюс предпочитает, чтоб мы не стучали, — сказала она и протянула руку куда-то в общем направлении Бернарда, — Привет. Я Стефани, но отзываюсь на Стеф.  
— Бернард, и никак сокращать не нужно. Стоп. Ты случайно не воображаемая бывшая Тима?  
— Ну… Я точно настоящая, но с Тимом мы когда-то встречались.  
— Извини. Просто. Э-э. Я думал, ты его «борода». И выдуманная. А откуда ты знаешь Брюса? 

Стефани совсем не по-женски фыркнула.  
— Не думаю, что ты ошибаешься насчёт «бороды», но Тим меня точно не выдумал. И это он меня познакомил с Брюсом. Он меня взял на работу пару лет назад. 

Бернард решил, что этой темы лучше избегать любой ценой. Лучшая тактика, когда имеешь дело с девушкой и её бывшим. 

— Ты по делу? Принести тебе что-нибудь? 

Стеф только отмахнулась. 

— Спасибо, не надо. У меня дома становится одиноко, когда мама работает смену, поэтому я приезжаю сюда в надежде услышать, как Тим и Дэмиан на повышенных тонах дискутируют о политике и попутно пытаются друг друга порешить.  
— Серьёзно? — с опаской уточнил Бернард. Он уже заметил, что Дэмиан и Тим были несовместимы. Неприязнь свою они особо не скрывали, но положение в целом казалось стабильным.

Стеф сочувственно посмотрела на него.  
— Печально, но да. Но они стали немного дружнее, вроде? По крайней мере они больше не пытаются убить друг друга всерьёз. В самом худшем случае тебе придётся иметь дело с парой-тройкой сломанных костей.  
— О. Хорошо тогда, — сказал Бернард, потому что не знал, что ещё на это сказать.  
— Слушай, — Стеф ухмыльнулась. — Тим мне сказал, что у тебя была пара… интересных теорий о Бэтмене и Робине. 

А вот за это Тима он, пожалуй, сам убьёт. О своих теория Бернард не вспоминал лет с шестнадцати. Ладно, может, с восемнадцати. Плюс-минус. В последнее время точно про это не думал. 

Ухмылка Стеф стала шире.  
— Что-то о сиротских приютах, кажется. 

Бернард залился краской. 

— Не думаю, что Бэтмен связывается с приютами.  
— Конечно, конечно, — Стеф махнула рукой. — Но мне всё равно интересно послушать.

Бернард вздохнул.  
— Когда я был помладше, я додумался, что Робинов убивают часто. Раз в неделю может или около того. И подумал, что Бэтмену же надо где-то новых добывать. Хотя бы и в детдомах. А хоронит он их, наверное, тайком на государственных кладбищах. Или и то, и другое, — Стеф расхохоталась, и Бернард, защищаясь, скрестил руки на груди. — А что? Их сколько было ведь. Точно не знаю, но, думаю, минимум шесть. 

Стеф подняла бровь.  
— Как додумался?  
— Сначала был первый. Была девочка. Был один до девочки — этот третий, потому что между ним и самым первым точно должен быть ещё один. Потом был один после девочки. И нынешний.  
— Ладно, логично. Но зачем ему менять Робинов вообще?  
— Ну работа ведь опасная, правда? Я не удивлюсь, если самый первый Бэтмен уже коньки отбросил. 

Кто-то кашлянул, и Бернард обернулся. В дверном проёме нависал Тим. Бернард не переставал удивляться, как кто-то ниже его ростом может так ощутимо угрожать. 

— Стеф, хватит дразнить Бернарда, — сказал Тим. — А что ты думаешь о Бэтмене теперь? 

Бернард пожал плечами.  
— Ты там был, — Тим не стал переспрашивать, где именно. — В самом эпицентре, говорят. Мы оба знаем, что Дарлу застрелили до того, как Бэтмен объявился, но если бы он не пришёл, всё закончилось бы намного хуже. И мы оба знаем, что он не виноват, что бы полудурки по ящику не говорили, — Бернард сглотнул. Тим флегматично кивнул.

Стеф скатилась с дивана.  
— Мне пора, — сказала она, выключила телевизор и вышла.  
— А что скажешь про слухи, будто это Бэтмен развязал уличную войну? — продолжил как ни в чём не бывало Тим, будто Стеф не сбежала только что без видимой причины. 

Бернард уже привык к странностям Тима, но иногда ему казалось, что Тим готов затевать с ним спор только ради того, чтоб поспорить. 

— Мы в Готэме. У нас банды воюют каждые три месяца. И чем дольше затишье, тем хуже потом — слишком долго варятся в собственном соку, наверное. Мы оба знаем, что война бы всё равно случилась — не тогда, так месяцем позже, и последствия были бы намного плачевнее. Я не буду ничего говорить об эксплуатации детей — потому что всё равно это попахивает чем-то нехорошим, и неясно, где Бэтмен их берёт — но, по-моему, его плюсы перевешивают минусы. Полиция не справляется, и не всем копам можно доверять, а Бэтмен, хоть и не совсем законопослушный горожанин, следует своему кодексу чести. Не убивает, например.  
— А если это просто слухи?  
— Не-а. Если бы Бэтмен марал руки, Джокер бы уже был мёртв давно. Слушай, разве разговоры о политике — не дурной тон в приличном обществе?  
— А мы о политике? Тогда тысяча извинений, больше не повторится, — ухмыльнулся Тим и тоже ушёл.

***

Интерком зажужжал в три часа ночи, и Бернард со стоном перевернулся, вслепую нашаривая кнопку ответа.

— Мпхф?  
— Бернард, ты нужен внизу. Срочно! — рявкнул Тим. — В комнате, которую мы обустроили.

Внизу был крохотный, но безупречно чистый лазарет (порядок там Бернард поддерживал лично). По настоянию Тима лазарет был набит таким количеством средств первой помощи, словно Бернарду предстояло обрабатывать не только ободранные на теннисном корте колени. Пока что ему приходилось иметь дело с совсем мелкими травмами: например, пару дней назад кот Дэмиана разодрал Тиму руку (Тим клялся и божился, что чудовище натаскали на него лично). В общем, Бернард не представлял, что могло быть настолько срочно, чтоб поднимать его в три грёбаных ночи. С другой стороны, по идее именно за это ему и платили такие деньги. 

Он натянул футболку, чистые штаны и бегом спустился с лестницы.

— Что… — начал было он с порога, но осёкся, когда увидел, как Тим прижимает к руке младшего Уэйна кусок ткани.  
— Дэмиан стащил на вечеринке вина и попал в небольшую переделку с осколками, — сообщил Тим. Дэмиан бросил на него злобный взгляд, но промолчал, и Тим убрал тряпку, чтоб дать Бернарду посмотреть. 

Бернард, может, не так долго проработал в клинике, но он знал, как выглядит ножевая рана. Сын Брюса Уэйна получил ножом, повторил про себя Бернард, и замер, и…

— Хватит пялиться, Дауд. Заштопай меня, пока я не отключился от потери крови, — буркнул Дэмиан, хотя рана, кажется, его мало заботила. Вёл он себя так, будто порез остался не от лезвия, а от бумаги. 

Бернард взялся за дело, потому что несмотря ни на что, он оставался отлично вышколенным профи. После работы у Лесли он, пожалуй, справился бы с любой безумной ситуацией. Если бы однажды на его пороге объявился Марсианин и потребовал медицинской помощи, Бернарду удалось бы её убедительно изобразить до прибытия кого-то более смыслящего. 

— Ты только имей в виду, что я вам не верю. 

Тим нахмурился.

— Ты обещал соблюдение тайны.  
— Обещал. Не обещал прикидываться идиотом, и ещё, кажется, обещал, что не дам вам делать глупости. От чего бы подросток не остался с ножевой раной, оно подходит под это определение.

Удивлённым Тима Бернард видел нечасто.

— Ладно, тут я сам напросился, — горестно произнёс Тим, когда Бернард затянул последний стежок. 

К этому заявлению Тим ничего не добавил, впрочем. Бернард, с минуту посверлив их обоих взглядом, сдался.

— Пей много воды, — сказал он Дэмиану.  
— Будто мне впервые швы наложили, — Дэмиан спрыгнул со стола и задержался на выходе. — Спокойной ночи, Дрейк, — судя по его тону, он до последнего сомневался, стоит ли снисходить до вежливости.  
— Спокойной ночи, Дэмиан, — усмехнулся Тим, и до Бернарда вдруг дошло, что они так друг друга дразнят. 

Странная семья.

На следующий день Бернард тщательно изучил утренние газеты и онлайн-новости. В новостях не было ни слова о том, что Дэмиана Уэйна прошлой ночью, к примеру, брали в заложники. Обстоятельства, при которых Дэмиан мог оказаться ранен, оставались загадкой, но ещё больше Бернарда озадачивало то, что в век ютуба и таблоидов о происшествии никто ничего не знал. 

— С ума сводит, да? — спросил Тим. Бернард точно помнил, что запирался на замок, однако Тим стоял на пороге, прислонившись к косяку. Чёрт бы их всех побрал.  
— Само собой, — ответил Бернард и попытался прожечь Тима взглядом. Семейные секреты Уэйнов понемногу начинали действовать ему на нервы. Для себя он решил, что унесёт отсюда ноги, как только в саду откопают первый труп.  
— А что именно?  
— Да всё! — взорвался он. — Приятель, твоя семья странная! Люди появляются из воздуха, никто никогда не стучится, и ты всегда знаешь, где я, и Дэмиана кто-то поранил, а нигде об этом ни слова! Какого чёрта Альфред для вас делал вообще? 

Тим едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Идём. Покажу тебе кое-что. 

Бернард думал, что уже видел всё, что можно было увидеть. С другой стороны, кто знает — особняк громаден. Бернард закрыл ноутбук и встал.

— Не разочаруй, Дрейк.  
— Уверен, ты останешься доволен, — Тим повёл его по лестнице вниз, в кабинет. — Кстати, тот перечень Робинов, который ты Стеф озвучил? Впечатляюще, но меня ты посчитал дважды. Нас было всего пятеро.  
— Чего? — только и смог сказать Бернард, потому что слова по отдельности были знакомыми, но совершенно потеряли смысл, когда их составили в таком порядке.  
— Я как Гровер Кливлэнд. Предшественник и преемник своего предшественника.  
— Ха-ха, очень смешно. Ты меня пытаешься убедить, что ты и есть главная городская легенда? Я что, похож на простака? — и ладно, Бернард знал, что Робины никакая не легенда, но всё же.  
— Бывший Робин, сейчас Красный Робин. Дэмиан нынешний Робин. 

Бернарду очень хотелось возразить, сказать Тиму, чтоб прекратил над ним издеваться, только вдруг всё встало на свои места и все странные события обрели объяснения. 

— Какого хрена? — справедливый, на самом деле, вопрос. Бернард остановился посреди кабинета. Тим оглянулся через плечо.  
— Ты хочешь на наши игрушки посмотреть или нет? — он что-то сделал с часами и откуда-то появился дверной проём, хотя секунду назад никакого прохода там не было.  
— Срань господня, — добавил Бернард. Какая-то его часть всё ещё пыталась заорать «Не смешно, Тим!», но он вежливо велел этой части захлопнуться.  
— Я уже понял, что ты впечатлился, — сказал ему Тим, сгрёб его в полузахват и потащил вниз по лестнице. 

Грандиозная пещера внизу оказалась заставлена дорогущей с виду электроникой. Бернард успел разглядеть ещё более дорогую с виду чёрную машину и ряд весьма впечатляющих костюмов. Пожалуй, на шутку это больше не тянуло. 

— Так что для вас Альфред делал всё-таки? 

Бровь Тима дёрнулась — верный знак, что он понемногу терял терпение. Раньше такое случалось очень часто, когда Бернард начинал рассуждать о Бэтмене и Робине. То есть… ой. 

— Хах. То есть, э-э, вас не убивают раз в три дня, а? — бровь дёрнулась снова. — Извини.  
— Я посмеялся про себя, — ответил Тим совершенно ровно, и Бернард так и не понял, серьёзно он или нет. — И Бернард? Умолкни, пожалуйста, дай показать тебе пещеру и объяснить, в чём же заключается твоя работа. 

Пещера была возмутительно настоящей, с кучей техники и тренировочного снаряжения, половину которого Бернард в жизни не видел. Немалую часть этого снаряжения, судя по виду, можно было использовать заодно вместо пыточных инструментов («Только когда Бэтмен тренирует» — заверил Тим). Стефани, которая Бэтгерл, как раз выполняла какой-то комплекс упражнения на турниках разной высоты. Чёрт, Бернард просто обязан был теперь вытащить из Тима все имена. Хотя бы те, которые ему разрешат узнать. 

— Ты должен иметь в виду кое-что, — сказал Тим, когда они уже поднимались обратно. — Ты не на линии огня, конечно, но Альфред тоже иногда попадал в переделки. Мы не можем гарантировать тебе полную безопасность, хоть и приложим все усилия, чтоб с тобой ничего не случилось. Впрочем, это тоже рисково, — Тим почти незаметно улыбнулся.  
— Может, пусть и меня кто-то потренирует? — предложил Бернард. — Только пусть не использует тренажёры для пыток. Я не планирую бегать по городу в трико, конечно, но если бы я мог без посторонней помощи выбраться из какого-нибудь переплёта…  
— Хорошая мысль. Но ты точно готов? 

Бернард сделал глубокий вдох.

— Мне сложно обработать столько информации за раз, но… да. Думаю, да. Слушай, а что за шутка про моё имя-то?  
— А? А. Понимаешь, Брюса когда-то вдохновил Зорро. В оригинальном романе у него был доверенный слуга, а звали его Бернардо.  
— Тим, хватит уже величать меня прислугой, может? Это ужасно старомодно.  
— Официально ты наш дворецкий, но я думаю, вся семья знает, кем Альфред был для нас на самом деле.  
— Да ладно? И какой же у него был неофициальный титул? Всевластелин поместья? Распорядитель церемоний? Титан возрождения? Потрясающий чувак? 

Уголки губ Тима дёрнулись вверх. 

— Другом. Он был нашим другом.


End file.
